Typically, radiant tube heating units utilize a heating element rod alloy formed by melting several metals together and interconnecting a plurality of such rods to form a series circuit current path. The connections are made at one or both ends of the tube by juxtaposed weld joints. Due to the weld process, the spacing between weld joints is reduced which facilitates electrical arc over and, consequently, unit failures.
Heretofore, the prior art support systems and weld techniques and heating element rods have not been successful in eliminating the problems of sagging, arc shorting, and insulation break-down which resulted in high unit failure and costly shutdowns.